El mejor error
by Lady Miel
Summary: De todos los errores que había cometido en sus dieciséis años de vida, Rory era el mejor de todos.


**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls no me pertenece, así como no lo hacen sus personajes. Soy una fanática más que los toma prestados un rato…

* * *

**El mejor error**

"_**Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz, para nadie fui tan importante" ('Canción de cuna'- Los piojos)**_

El reloj que estaba en la pared blanca del hospital marcaba las diez de la noche.

En la cama estaba recostada la chica, con el cabello mal atado, haciendo que varios mechones le cayeran sobre el rostro, el cual demostraba el agotamiento extremo que sentía en ese momento. No llevaba maquillaje y sus ojeras estaban más acentuadas que nunca. Estiró el brazo para tomar la botella con agua que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y al hacerlo reparó en su muñeca, adornada con una pequeña pulsera de plástico. Ya la había visto, por supuesto, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. Escrito con marcador negro, se leía su nombre. Sonrió al notar que la personita que dormía en el moisés a su lado, tenía una igual en el tobillo.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con la bebé. Después de haber dado a luz, creyó que podrían tener un tiempo a solas, sin embargo su madre había estado con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Y la mayor parte del tiempo se había dedicado a regañarla acerca de haber dejado la casa en mitad de la noche para ir sola al hospital. También se quejaba de que la habitación estaba demasiado fría, o demasiado caliente. Se quejaba de que la ropa de hospital no le quedaba bien, ni a ella, su hija, ni a la bebé, y que si hubiera sido provisora, hubiera armado un bolso con la ropita para la bebé. Le remarcó varias veces que debería arreglarse el cabello, porque el aspecto que tenía era espantoso.

Por suerte, si bien Emily estuvo todo el día entrando y saliendo de la habitación, no se quedaba más de dos horas seguidas.

Pero cuando no era Emily quien acompañaba a Lorelai era alguna enfermera, tratando de enseñarle como amamantar a la bebé, o mostrándole como cambiarle el pañal. También había sido visitada por su padre, aunque este no estuvo más de una media hora, sumergidos los dos en un incómodo silencio, para que finalmente él se levantara y alegara tener trabajo atrasado, para así poder irse.

Christopher estaba de a ratos, generalmente cuando Emily salía de la habitación. Había llegado cerca del mediodía, siendo un manojo de nervios. Se había sentado junto a la cama de Lorelai sin decir nada. Se refregaba las manos una con la otra y repiqueteaba el pie derecho contra el piso, poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

— ¿Cómo la llamaste? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Lorelai —respondió ella.

Christopher asintió un par de veces, balbuceó algo que Lorelai fue incapaz de entender y no se dijeron nada más durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando él se sintió listo para conocerla.

Así que, Lorelai había pasado el día viendo entrar y salir gente de su habitación. Gente que le decía como hacer las cosas, gente que se sentaba y se quedaba callada, o que no paraba de criticar. Enfermeras que entraban y le decían lo linda que era su hija…

Hija. Esa bebé, acostada en el moisés al lado de su cama de hospital era su hija. Y ella era su mamá.

De repente se sintió adulta. Pese a tener apenas dieciséis años, sintió ser adulta, sintió que ese día tenía más años que el anterior. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que era apenas una niña jugando con su nueva muñeca. Estaba aterrorizada, como jamás lo había estado en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando se enteró del embarazo había tenido tanto miedo. O cuando tuvo que sentarse en el living, frente a sus padres y contarles que serían abuelos. Hasta el día anterior creía que nunca volvería a sentir la adrenalina de esos momentos, que nunca volvería a necesitar salir corriendo y esconderse bajo sus sábanas.

Tal vez fuera que hasta entonces todo había sido una especie de sueño. Como si estuviera viviendo su vida viéndola de afuera. Hasta entonces sus preocupaciones habían sido sobre el colegio, sobre como bajaría los kilos que estaba subiendo con el embarazo o como haría para conseguir las entradas para el concierto al que quería ir y que, lamentablemente, coincidía con su fecha estimada de parto. El casamiento con Christopher era otra cosa que le preocupaba, aunque no de la misma forma en la que a su madre le preocupaba. Emily estaba nerviosa por el color de las invitaciones, el catering o el talle en el que deberían hacer el vestido de novia. A Lorelai todo eso le preocupaba poco y nada. No le interesaba ni el salón, ni la comida ni los postres. Si fuera por ella el casamiento podría realizarse en su misma habitación, usando alguna remera vieja y pantalones de piyama.

Hasta el día anterior.

Ahora sentía un miedo distinto. Porque ya no sentía miedo por ella y por su futuro, sentía miedo por la pequeña cosita, envuelta en mantas, que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Era real, tan real que era para siempre. No era una muñeca, aunque parecía una. No podía jugar un rato con ella y después devolverla. No era un juego, era de verdad.

Y ella no tenía más que dieciséis años.

La bebé comenzó a moverse, la carita se le arrugó y frunció los labios. Soltó un quejido suave, mientras comenzaba a ponerse roja.

Lorelai miró para ambos costados, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces la realidad volvió a golpearla.

Estaba sola, y era ella quien tenía que hacerse cargo.

Tomó a la bebé con cuidado y se sentó en la cama. Encajaba perfecto en sus brazos. Era pequeñita, demasiado pequeñita. Comenzó a moverse para adelante y para atrás, mientras que acariciaba la cabecita de su bebé. Tenía la piel suavecita, demasiado suavecita. La bebé abrió los ojos lentamente al tiempo que se calmaba. Lorelai le sonrió.

—¡Hola, bebé! —le susurró— tenemos que encontrarte un apodo, ¿eh? Sería raro que todo el mundo nos llamara de la misma manera… Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabríamos a quien quieren hablarle? — la bebé ya no lloraba, la voz de Lorelai la tranquilizaba— ¿Qué te parece 'Lorie'? ¿te gusta? No, ¿verdad?... veamos… Lorie, Lory, Rory. ¿Rory? Me gusta Rory… ¿te gusta Rory? —la bebé estiró su bracito y Lorelai tomó su manito. La bebé se aferró al dedo de su mamá, haciendo que esta volviera a sonreír— ¿eso significa "si"? Rory. Mi pequeña Rory.

Lorelai continuó meciéndose y mirando a Rory, quien también la miraba. Era sencillamente perfecta, tal como le había dicho esa tarde a Christopher mientras la miraban dormir en la nursery. Pero en ese momento podía verla de verdad.

Tenía poco cabello, casi como si fuera una pelusita. Tenía ojos grises, pero sabía que era temporal, había leído en una revista que los bebés cambian el color de ojos a los pocos días de nacer, esperaba que luego tuviera sus mismos ojos. Las manitos suaves, arrugadas y de dedos largos. Era pequeñita y la ropa le quedaba un poco grande. Su naricita no era más que un pequeño botón. Era perfecta, la mirara por donde la mirara.

Pero no era perfecta sólo por ser chiquita y linda. Era perfecta porque había llegado a cambiarle la vida. Había llegado para que todo lo que Lorelai conocía, diera un giro de 180 grados.

Eso ella lo sabía desde antes que naciera. Sabía que con la llegada de la bebé, todo cambiaría. Porque, claro, tendría que casarse con Christopher, y este no podría ir a la Universidad o viajar por Europa cargando una mochila y durmiendo en los bancos de las plazas. Ella no podría ir a la Universidad tampoco, o no podría hacerlo cuando estaba previsto. Tampoco podría salir por las noches con sus amigos o ir a cuanto lugar quisiera.

Pero jamás hubiera sospechado que al momento de tener a su bebé en brazos, meciéndola, viéndola directamente a los ojos, todas las preocupaciones anteriores se esfumarían. Jamás hubiera pensado lo rápido que podía llegar a amar a otra persona. Más que a ella misma, más que a todo, más que a nada.

Ya no se preocupaba por ella. Tampoco se preocupaba por los kilos que había engordado, o por las cosas que no podría hacer. Su vida misma había pasado a segundo plano, porque en ese momento, otra vida, muchísimo más valiosa dependía total y completamente de ella.

Fue cuando Rory comenzó a cerrar los ojos de a poco, que Lorelai comprendió cuán importante era hacer las cosas bien. Cuán importante era rodear a su hija de un ambiente seguro y cálido, de asegurarse que creciera sana y feliz. Cuán importante era asegurarle una infancia feliz, mejor de la que ella había tenido.

Pese a que Rory se había dormido hacía rato, Lorelai no estaba dispuesta a dejarla de nuevo en el moisés. Le gustaba sentirla en sus brazos y le gustaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpito. Pero lo que más le gustaba, era la paz que le trasmitía su carita.

Y fue por ver la carita de paz de su hija al dormir, por sentir el calor de su cuerpito y por embriagarse del olorcito dulzón de Rory, que Lorelai tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

Sí, tenía dieciséis años, eso era cierto. Pero también era cierto que era una mamá. Y para ella ser una mamá indicaba que estaba lista para ciertas cosas, entre ellas tomar su propio camino. Ya no deseaba que le dijeran que hacer y cuando hacerlo. No deseaba acatar órdenes.

Deseaba ser feliz. Y estando a solas con Rory lo era.

Sería lo mejor para todos.

Para Chrsitopher, que podría hacer lo que quisiera de su vida, sin ataduras ni obligaciones. Podría irse a recorrer Europa y dormir en los bancos de las plazas. Podría estudiar en la Universidad, si eso era lo que quería, y podría trabajar de lo que quisiera, en lugar de sentarse detrás de un escritorio en la oficina de Richard.

Sería lo mejor para Rory, porque podría crecer feliz, a diferencia de ella. Podría correr y rasparse las rodillas, podría hamacarse hasta que el sol se pusiera y podría comer todo el helado que se le antojara. No quería atar a su hija a la niñez que ella había vivido. No quería que Rory se viera obligada a asistir a bailes, presentaciones a sociedad y clases sobre como tomar el té apropiadamente. No quería que Rory creciera encerrada y mucho menos quería que en un futuro, Rory cometiera sus mismos errores. Quería que fuera feliz.

Y, finalmente, sería lo mejor para ella. Lejos de sus padres, lejos de la "mansión Gilmore", lejos de las reglas de la alta sociedad, podría criar a su hija a su manera. Podría darle la vida que se merecía a Rory, y podría tenerla ella también. Viviendo lejos, haciendo sus propias reglas, formando su propio camino, cometiendo sus propios errores, sería como podría ser ella. Porque necesitaba ser ella de verdad de una vez por todas.

Rory suspiró en sueños y Lorelai le sonrió.

Valía la pena, claro que sí. Rory era lo que ella necesitaba para tomar valor. Esa cosita pequeñita, que en un principio se había presentado como un problema, era, en ese momento y para siempre, lo más importante en su vida.

De todos los errores que había cometido en sus dieciséis años de vida, ella era el mejor de todos. Rory era el error que de poder volver el tiempo atrás, volvería a cometer. Volvería a enfrentarse a las miradas de pena que la gente le daba al verla pasar. Volvería a pasar los meses de náuseas, de antojos y dolor de piernas. Incluso, sería capaz de volver a decepcionar a sus padres, si todo eso provocaba que Rory formara parte de su vida.

Pese a que Rory llevaba en el mundo menos de veinticuatro horas, Lorelai era incapaz de imaginarse la vida sin ella.

Lorelai se recostó en la cama y ubicó a Rory sobre su pecho. Besó la cabecita de su hija, y mientras le acariciaba la espalda comenzó a cerrar los ojos, para quedarse, finalmente, dormida.

* * *

_**N/A: **__siempre que pienso en Gilmore Girls, lo primero que se me viene a la mente, es mi capitulo preferido: "Dear Emily and Richard", que es, además, el primero que vi (hace muchos, muchos años atrás). Creo que siempre me quedé con ganas de ver a Lorelai de chica con Rory bebé, así que, ahora que estoy re-viendo la serie, se me ocurrió esto (en realidad se me había ocurrido hacía algunos años, pero nunca lo había llevado a "papel", se ve que ahora simplemente lo rescate de mi memoria)_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente disfruté de escribirlo (escuche un sinnúmero de veces canciones de cuna para bebés. La música me ayuda mucho a escribir, entonces suelo buscarme canciones relacionadas con mis ideas). En mi computadora lo tengo escrito con los diálogos en inglés, creo que las Gilmore tiene una forma especial de hablar, que al ser traducidas al castellano no se puede apreciar, no sé si me explico. Pero me parecía que iba a quedar bizarro todo el texto en español y los diálogos en inglés. Todo eso era para decir que no me gusta como quedaron los pocos diálogos que hay, me suenan poco "Gilmore"_

_¿Review? Halagos, críticas, lo que deseen. Acepto cualquier cosa._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
